Example embodiments relate to transistors. More particularly, to MOS transistors included in a semiconductor device.
As the size of a MOS transistor decreases, issue of punch through, short channel effects, leakage currents and GIDL, etc. may be raised. Accordingly, a MOS transistor having a high integration and a good electric characteristic may be desired.